Crane's Secret Love Song
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A Crane/Viper romance fic! It's very sweet and awesome! Thanks to my inspiration to SkytheHawk! YOU ROCK! Anyways, R&R, please!


Crane's Secret Love Song

by: Terrell James

One night in the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom, Crane walked towards the hills near the tree, wanting to be alone until he saw Shifu looking at the moon. Not noticing, he sat down near the tree looking moody. Shifu turned around and saw Crane looking a little sad. He asked, "Is there something bothering you?"

Crane looked at him in the eye and said, "No. Nothing's bothering me, master."

Shifu could see the bitterness and sadness coming in his eyes. He could tell something bugging him. He asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Crane nodded his head and said, "I just... I just want to be alone for a while, okay?"

Understanding his moodiness, Shifu excused himself to go back to the Jade Palace and meditate in his room. He stopped and asked, "You can tell me if something's wrong, right?"

"I guess so." Crane explained.

Shifu kept staring at Crane, but then walked out of the Peach Tree, leaving Crane alone to think things through. There was one thing on his mind: Viper. He wants to know how he really feels about her, but is nervous about how she's gonna react to it. He looked at the night sky and the misty sky for several minutes until he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"So..., thinking about Viper, aren't you?"

He turned around and wanted to see who spoke, only to find that it's just Po, standing there next to Crane. He sighs and said, "It's you. What's up?"

"Well, I just haven't seen you around since this morning and you've been in your room all afternoon and drew a message that says 'I heart Viper.' You've got a mad crush on her, aren't you?" Po said, teasingly.

"So what if I love Viper?" asked Crane.

"Hey, it's okay if you admit it."

Crane sighs heavily and felt completely nervous and scared inside, knowing that the relationship between him and Viper will turn awkward and that it would lead into really liking each other. Po stared at him looking fearful about letting her know and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were that serious about it."

"It's okay. It's just... she's sweet, caring, beautiful and compassionate. I haven't seen any other people who cares about me since Mei Ling at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy." said Crane.

"She was nice, wasn't she?" he asked.

"She believed in me when I wasn't confident. Viper's kinda the same, yet more compassionate. You know how I always joke around her, but I always do that to hide my feelings for Viper."

"So, basically, Viper's kinda like Mei Ling and you felt as if one of them are by their side no matter what, right?" asked Po.

"Well...um...., kinda, I guess. I-I don't know." Crane stammered.

Po rubbed his furry head and then looked at Crane and put his paw on his left wing. He looked up and saw that he was on side and smiled at him. He said, "Thanks, Po."

"Hey, no problem. That's what I'm here for. Feel better?" said Po.

"I guess so."

"I guess what I can say is just tell her when you get the chance."

"I understand."

"So, you like to hang out with her because you like her, but too afraid to tell her, then decide to joke with her."

"That's pretty much it."

"I've been hiding all this since training and stuff."

Po sighs exasperatedly and said, "Hey. She has to understand somehow, but it's up to you."

"I guess so."

"Well, I'm heading to kitchen. Want to come?"

"I'll be there in a sec."

Po walked out of the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom back to the Jade Palace and Crane kept looking at the sky and then decides to let out his feelings for Viper in song. He started to sing a love song that explains why he always jokes in order to realize that he's really falling for Viper.

_Maybe I'm wrong, you decide_

_Should've been strong, yeah, I lied_

_Nobody gets me like... you_

_Couldn't keep hold of you then_

_How could I know what you meant_

_There was nothing to compare to_

_There's a mountain between us_

_But there's one thing I'm sure of_

_That I know how I feel about you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_Cause I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you know_

_All that it takes, one more chance_

_Don't let our last kiss be our last_

_I'm out of my mind, just to show you_

_I know everything changes_

_I don't care where it takes us_

_Cause I know how I feel about you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_Cause I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_Not a day, pass me by_

_Not a day, pass me by_

_When I don't think about you_

_And as though, moving on_

_Cause I know, you're the one_

_And I can't be without you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_Cause I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_Yeah, I know how I feel about you now..._

Crane sighed heavily and laid down the ground, thinking about Viper, unaware that she was standing there the whole time. She said, "Great song."

He startled and saw her standing there. Crane blushed nervously and said, "How-how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough when I heard half of the first verse. This is how you really feel about me?" asked Viper.

"Well... yeah."

"So, you really love me?"

"You know I always joke around to let you see my sense of humor, just to realize my feelings for you."

"You're really serious. Well, honestly, I've felt the same way about you, too."

"Really?"

"Of course. I guess what I'm thinking about saying is... I love you, Crane."

Those three words sunk in Crane's heart and mind. He let out a small smile and said, "I've been waiting to say this for so long, but I was so nervous to figure out what happens between us. I mean, I... you know, it's just-- It's complicated, really. I've been trying to.... I was... It's..." he stammered, but then let out a big sigh and said, "The point I'm trying to make is that.... Well, what I'm trying to say is... I love you, too... Viper."

Viper's heart suddenly felt warm and so did Crane's and the two came together and kissed each other under the moonlight. Viper smiled at him and asked, "Was that hard to ask?"

"No, I guess not."

Viper and Crane waled out to the Peach Tree and headed back to Jade Palace, unaware that Po was watching from behind the steps with Mantis and Shifu. When they stopped, Po said, "So, it finally sunk in, didn't it?"

"How long did you hear?" asked Viper.

"Well, just long enough until Crane was stammering like a nervous wreck." said Mantis.

Crane dropped his beak and looked shocked and appalled by the comment and eavesdropping. Shifu chuckled and said, "So, why didn't you tell us that?"

"I have my reasons."

"Oh, and what are those, kissing and singing?" said, Po, teasingly.

"Can I kill him, please?" asked Crane.

"Settle down." said Viper.

"I'll be inside."

Shifu went inside while Mantis and Po were singing, "Crane and Viper, sitting in the Peach tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage--"

Mantis was making kissing noises and Po was imitating Crane stammering. They both ran and chased each other throughout the whole Valley of Peace.

"Look at me, I'm falling for Crane." said Mantis, imitating Viper's high-voice.

"I-I don't know. Erm, uh, I-I-I,um,it-uh." said Po, imitating Crane stammering.

"You guys are so dead!" exclaimed Crane.

"You can't get us." taunted Mantis.

Crane and Viper chased Mantis and Po for a full 20 minutes throughout most of the night, laughing and imitating each other until they called it a night.

"I'm so tired." said Crane, panting.

"I'm totally exhausted from all that running." said Viper, breahless.

"Sorry about eavesdropping on you guys. I just wanted to see if those words to Viper are serious." said Po.

"So, are you guys a couple or what?" asked Mantis.

Crane and Viper both laughed and Viper said, "Yes, we are a couple for now. But we're still friends."

"Sure, you are." said Po.

"Whatever."

"But I'm glad you finally admitted it to her." said Mantis.

"Yeah, it's cool. It kinda helps."

"Want to get something to eat?" asked Po.

"Heck to the yeah!" exclaimed Mantis, Crane and Viper.

The inspiration for writing a Crane/Viper romance fic came from SkytheHawk, so I thought I should make my own. You rock, SkytheHawk! BTW, the song is called "About You Now" from Miranda Cosgrove from "iCarly." I've heard the song on the soundtrack, so it was a perfect song to put it there. If anyone else has the iCarly soundtrack or if you like iCarly, the soundtrack is awesome! Hope you like it. R&R, please! 


End file.
